The Nightmare Before Christmas (TheWildAnimal13 Animal Style)
Cast: *Jack Skellington - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Sally - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Oogie Boogie - Janja (w/Cheezi and Chungu as extras; The Lion Guard) *Dr. Flinkenstein - Chicken (Cow and Chicken) *Lock, Shock and Barrel - Lucky, Rolly and Cadpig (w/Spot as an extra; 101 Dalmatians: The Series) *Mayor of Halloweentown - I.M. Weasel *Zero - Patch (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Santa Claus - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) *Corpse Parents - Mama and Papa (An American Tail) *Corpse Kid - Fievel (An American Tail) *Harlequin Demon - Puffin (The Swan Princess) *Wolfman - Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) *Devil - Chula (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Clown with the Tear Away - Naveen (Frog; The Princess and the Frog) *Witches - Tiifu and Zuri (The Lion Guard) *Vampire Brothers - Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Zombie Band - Scott LeadReady II "Spot" Helperman, Pretty Boy and Mr. Jolly (Teacher's Pet) *Mr. Hyde - Young Louie (Jungle Cubs) *Creature Under the Stairs - Boog (Open Season) *Behemoth - Maurice (Madagascar) *Undersea Gal - Dory (Finding Nemo) *Cyclops - Bull Dog (Krypto the Superdog) *Withered Winged Demon - Tanya (An American Tail) *Mummy Boy - Bunga (The Lion Guard) *Igor - Benson (Regular Show) *Jewel Flinkenstein - Cow (Cow and Chicken) *Pajamas Boy - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Pajamas Boy's Parents - Robin Hood and Maid Marian (Robin Hood; 1973) *The Easter Bunny - Peter Cottontail (Here Comes Peter Cottontail; 1971) *Little Boy with Donald Duck Pajamas - Skunk (Skunk Fu!) *Little Girl with Mickey Mouse Pajamas - Fox (Skunk Fu!) *Hanging Tree - Squint (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Elves - Various Jungle Animals *Mrs. Claus - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Rat - Mike (Sing; 2016) Scenes: #Opening Credits/'Twas a Long time Ago #"This is Halloween" #"Kion's Lament" #"What's This?" #"The Town Meeting Song" #Experiments #"Kion's Obsession" #"The Scheming Song" #Fuli's Forewarning #"Making Christmas" #Baloo in Person #"Janja's Song" #Patch Lights the Way #"Fuli's Song" #Christmas Eve Montage #Shot Out of the Sky #"Poor Kion" #To the Rescue!/Janja, Cheezi and Chungu's Demise #Finale #End Credits Movie Used: *The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *The Lion Guard 1: Return of the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *Cow and Chicken (1997-1999) *I Am Weasel (1997-2000) *101 Dalmatians 1 (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997-1999) *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *An American Tail 1 (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992-1993) *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) *The Swan Princess (1994) *The Swan Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain (1997) *The Swan Princess 3: The Mystery of the Encanted Treasure (1998) *Alpha and Omega 1 (2010) *Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure (2013) *Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games (2014) *Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of Saw Tooth (2014) *Alpha and Omega 5: Family Vacation (2015) *Alpha and Omega 6: Dino Digs (2016) *Alpha and Omega 7: The Big Fureeze (2016) *Alpha and Omega 8: Journey to Bear Kingdom (2018) *The Princess and the Frog (2009) *The Princess and the Frog Video Game (2009) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You (1999) *Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Piglet's Big Game (2003) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Christopher Robin (2018) *Teacher's Pet (2000-2002) *Teacher's Pet: The Movie (2004) *Open Season 1 (2006) *Open Season Video Game (2006) *Boog and Elliot's Midnight Bun Run (2007) *Open Season 2 (2008) *Open Season 3 (2010) *Open Season: Scared Silly (2016) *Madagascar 1 (2005) *Madagascar Video Game (2005) *The Penguins of Madagascar (2008-2015) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa Video Game (2008) *Merry Madagascar (2009) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted Video Game (2012) *Madly Madagascar (2013) *All Hail King Julien (2014-2017) *Finding Nemo (2003) *Finding Nemo Video Game (2003) *Finding Dory (2016) *Krypto the Superdog (2005-2006) *Regular Show (2010-2017) *The Fox and the Hound 1 (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *Robin Hood (1973) *Here Comes Peter Cottontail (1971) *Skunk Fu! (2007-2008) *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift (2012) *Ice Age 4; Arctic Games (2012) *Ice Age: The Great Egg-scapade (2016) *The Jungle Book 1 (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *The Jungle Book (2016) *Littlest Pet Shop (2012-2016) *Sing (2016) Gallery: Kion-in-The-Lion-Guard.jpg|Kion as Jack Skellington Fuliprofile.png|Fuli as Sally Janja, Cheezi and Chungu.png|Janja, Cheezi and Chungu as the Boogie Brothers Chicken-0.jpg|Chicken as Dr. Flinkenstein Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig and Spot.jpg|Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig and Spot as Lock, Shock and Barrel I.M. Weasel.jpg|I.M. Weasel as the Mayor of Halloweentown Patch (101 Dalmatians; 1961).jpg|Patch as Zero Young Baloo.jpg|Young Baloo as Santa Claus Mama.png|Mama Papa.jpg|and Papa Mousekwitz as the Corpse Parents Fievel Mousekewitz.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as the Corpse Kid Puffin 1.png|Puffin as the Harlequin Demon Humphrey.jpg|Humphrey as the Wolfman Chula the Tarantula in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Chula the Tarantula as the Devil Naveen.jpg|Frog Naveen as the Clown with the Tear Away Tiifu and Zuri.png|Tiifu and Zuri as the Witches Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-1393.jpg|Winnie the Pooh, Tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2871 (1).jpg|Tigger, Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Rabbit Eeyore-winnie-the-pooh-shapes-and-sizes-17 thumb.jpg|and Eeyore as the Vampire Brothers Scott Leadready II Spot Helperman.jpg|Scott LeadReady II "Spot" Helperman, Pretty Boy.jpg|Pretty Boy Mr. Jolly.jpg|and Mr. Jolly as the Zombie Band Young Louie.jpg|Young Louie as Mr. Hyde Boog (2).jpg|Boog as the Creature Under the Stairs Maurice in Madagascar.png|Maurice as Behemoth Dory-white.jpg|Dory as the Undersea Gal Bull Dog.jpg|Bull Dog as the Cyclops Fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-5380.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz as the Withered Winged Demon Bunga the Honey Badger.png|Bunga as the Mummy Boy Benson.png|Benson as Igor Cow-0.jpg|Cow as Jewel Flinkenstein Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas movies Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Movie-Spoof Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Movie Spoofs